marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackagar Boltagon
' Blackagar Boltagon' (Black Bolt) was born to two of Attilan's top geneticists, Agon, head of the ruling Council of Genetics, and Rynda, director of the Prenatal Care Center. Subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, Black Bolt was born with strange powers surpassing even the Inhuman norm. As an infant, he demonstrated certain energy-manipulative abilities which he could not yet control, particularly that of producing quasi-sonic energy of great destructive potential through his voice. To protect the community, he was placed inside a sound-proof chamber and given an energy-harnessing suit. There, he was schooled in the art of controlling his powers until the age of eighteen, when he was permitted to enter society. A month after being awarded his freedom, Black Bolt discovered his younger brother Maximus in the process of making a treacherous pact with emissaries of the alien Kree. Attempting to stop the Kree ship before it escaped, Black Bolt used his forbidden power of his quasi-sonic voice to knock the ship out of the sky. When the ship crashed to Earth, it landed on the parliament, killing several key members of the Council of Genetics, including his parents. The reverberations of his shout affected Maximus' sanity and suppressed his nascent mental powers. Despite his guilt and silent protests, Black Bolt was obligated to accept the mantle of leadership of the Inhumans at age eighteen. Relatives *Symak - paternal grandfather *Tanith - paternal grandmother *Magnar - maternal grandfather *Zeta - maternal grandmother *Agon - father *Rynda - mother *Maximus Boltagon - brother *Medusalith Amaquelin - wife *Oola Udonta - wife, estranged *Aladi Ko Eke - wife, estranged *Onomi Whitemane - wife, estranged *Avoe - wife, estranged *Ahura Boltagon - son *Korath - paternal uncle *Milena - paternal aunt-by-marriage *Mander - maternal uncle *Azur - maternal aunt-by-marriage *Gorgon Petragon - paternal cousin *Myrra - paternal cousin-by-marriage *Alecto Petragon - paternal cousin once-removed *Petras Petragon - paternal cousin once-removed *Karnak Mander-Azur - maternal cousin *Triton Mander-Azur - maternal cousin *Leer Mander-Azur - maternal cousin once-removed *Kobar - grandfather-in-law *La - grandmother-in-law *Quelin - father-in-law *Ambur - mother-in-law *Crystalia Amaquelin - sister-in-law *Luna Maximoff - niece Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes, but due to his genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and some Inhumans, Black Bolt is able to lift a couple of tons under normal circumstances. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. His base strength level while under these conditions is at best undetermined. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. He's capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space or the heat from re-entry. Black Bolt can further bolster his durability by generating a force field. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Longevity:'' Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Ambient Particle and Electron Harnessing: Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished. He has since recovered due to a bath in exogenetically charged waters. *''Particle and Electron Channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Particle and Electron Manipulation:'' Black bolt can also direct the unknown particles outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antenna or his arms and hands to create small, yet vastly powerful, blasts of concussive force, as well as absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand; this field can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Matter and Energy Manipulation:'' Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, and create multiple toys out of thin air by rearranging molecular and particle structures. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities. *''Telepathy:'' Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his brother and overwhelm him in psychic ability. He often uses this to communicate with Medusa. *''Anti-Gravitational Flight:'' Black Bolt can harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle-electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere. Quasi-Sonic Scream: Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart, and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently, it has been shown that Black Bolt's voice is tied to his emotions, especially anger. This, in turn, means that the power of his scream depends on his emotional state in at least some way. This explains the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. During Black Bolt's final confrontation against the Jailer, he lost the use of his vocal chords, which includes his quasi-sonic scream but regained it not long afterwards. Abilities Non-Verbal Communication: Black Bolt is able to communicate non-verbally, although Medusa often will act as a translator for him. Master Combatant: Black Bolt is also a master of hand-to-hand combat, although even the smallest sigh directed towards most individuals, even those possessing great physical attributes, is enough to destroy him. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. Stress Point Detection: Black Bolt was trained by Karnak in using his superhuman senses to detect weaknesses. Through this method, Black Bolt was able to find the weak link of a chain he was being held with. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Fields Category:Transmutation Category:Conjuration Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Substanciakinesis Category:Flight Category:Sonic Scream Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Attilanians Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Immunocompromised